The Sex of My Dreams
by SpikeTurbo
Summary: MY FIRST STORY that explains how I fall in love with very sexy and beautiful women and what surprises are in store
1. Girl 1: Lauren Gateway

The Sex of My Dreams

I was at my school one day when my eyes saw a beautiful girl. It looked like she was 16, maybe 18 years old. She came up to me one day and asked

"Hey, um….. Do you wanna come over to my house tonight?"

"For what?" I asked. "Dinner?"

"Yeah." She said. "It'll be nice. I mean we are dating, right?"

"Touché." I said.

I arrived at her house around 6:00pm. It was there she was cooking up some fried chicken. I told her she looked great and not to burn herself.

"Yeah. Thanks!" She responded. "I'll try not to."

I didn't want her to either.

After we finished eating, she stuck a movie in. So me and her kinda sat down and watched it for a while. This is where the feelings started to kick in.

The girl's name was Lauren. She had beautiful brown hair with light brown eyes. I kinda checked her over a little bit. She had a FANTASTIC body. Her body was so great, my dick began to grow. Then, she pulled her shirt down a little and scratched herself. That only made my dick grow even faster. She started to look at me, but as quickly as I could, I had to pretend I wasn't looking. So I pretend I was falling asleep. In the meantime, (and I didn't realize this), she was looking me over. After a solid 15 minutes, she finally saw my erotic dick. Then she got up and went upstairs. I opened my eyes to see that she was gone. So I fell asleep. After another 10 minutes, she came back down and woke me up. Instead of her normal clothes, she was now wearing a tank top and pajamas. Now my dick had grown so large that it was nearly over the top of my underwear. She stood there posing with one hand on her hip.

"Well, you ready for bed?" she asked me.

"Um… Yes, but I need to get home." I told her.

"Don't worry about that. You can stay here." She assured.

So I called my parents, and they agreed since it was a Friday night and I had nothing else to do, and that I had gotten all of my homework done.

I told her the news, and she got excited. She took the movie out of the player and brought it upstairs so we could finish watching it. Her parents were both on business trips, and they wouldn't get back until Tuesday. So I finally changed into pajamas and wore an undershirt as a top. After we got under the covers, she looked at me and said:

"I noticed your dick… and how big it was…"

"Umm… You did? Well, what a surprise!" I answered nervously.

"Don't worry… I know what to do in a situation like this…"

She got out from the covers and on top of the bed and pulled down my pajamas. She started rubbing my briefs near the dick area. She knew I liked it. She finally pulled my briefs down and began a sexy blowjob and stroke. My mind went crazy at that point. During this time, I closed my eyes, and thought of what surprises were waiting for me. After 5 minutes of the blowjob, she got on her knees and said:

"I love you very much. And because I do, I wanna show you something…"

At this point, she took off her shirt and unhooked her bra from the back. She didn't pull it down yet, but she did play with her own tits. My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest. I never thought I would live to see this. She finally told me to pull down the bra, revealing the most delicious, plump, juiciest teenage breasts. I couldn't believe my eyes! I was instantly attracted like a magnet. Knowing this, she fell down on top of me and allowed me to taste them. I grabbed them and licked them for a solid half hour until she pulled back up again. This time she got off the bed and stood right in front of me.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked so sexily.

"Yes I do. I Love what I see." I replied.

"Good" she said. "Because there is more…"

She finally pulled down her pajamas, got back on the bed and allowed me to pull down her panties, revealing a very wet and juicy pussy. I began to slap her ass.

"Yeah. You like my ass, don't you, baby… Oh, Yeah."

"Keep talking dirty… I love that about you."

"You like how big my ass is don't you? What about how soft and sexy it is…."

During this time, my cock got turned on so much it overgrew and passed my underwear line.

I finally started licking & fingering her pussy. She began to moan like crazy.

"OOOOOOH! OH MY GOD! OH FUCK! GO DEEPER BABE! DEEPER!"

At this point I stop.

"Before I do, take my briefs off and do a titjob."

And indeed she did. She pulled down my briefs and stuck my dick in between the precious boobs.

After wards, I placed my cock inside her pussy.

"OH MY GOD! FUCK YEAH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Yeah, you like my cock, don't you?"  
"YES BABY I DO! I LOVE YOUR COCK DEEP INSIDE MY PUSSY! OH, GO DEEPER!"

I went deeper and faster.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! MMMM! OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Yeah Lauren. Cum for me!"

"HA HA! OHHHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I sighed in relief as both of our juices were released from each other.

We were both out of breath, but it was worth it.

That night, we both slept naked. In the morning, we woke up, got our shower and did the same thing. Later, we went about our day.

THE END


	2. Girl 2: Emily Prince

The Sex of My Dreams

Girl 2: Emily Prince

It was a beautiful summer evening when I was at my girlfriend's house. Her mom was cooking dinner, then they were going out of town that same night on a business convention.

That same evening after her parents had pulled out of the driveway, she called me and said

"Hey, my parents are gone, so do you wanna come over?"

"Well, what do you have in mind of what we will do?" I said.

"I'm not sure, but we can improvise." She said.

"OK." I said.

…

Eventually, I pulled in to her driveway and she invited me in. Before I go any further, let me introduce you to her. Her name is Emily and she has beautiful black hair, with lovely blue eyes.

So she invited me in and offered me some dinner. I accepted, and afterwards, we went outside on her back patio. I was nearly ready to fall asleep, but she enjoyed being out in the cool air with me.

She put her arm around me and kissed me. Eventually, we were getting cold, so we went back inside.

…

After we had gotten our showers, we headed for bed. The floor was a little cold, so I had to bunk in with her.

Since her parents were gone, she normally didn't wear anything but PJ's and a top to bed. I do the same all the time. Around 11:30 that night, she told me she wanted to show me something.

"Sure. Anything…" I said.

She smiled so sexily and giggled.

"_He is so cute…" _She thought. _"Should I do it?"_

She took off my shirt and kissed my entire top portion of my body. I really enjoyed it, even though I had no idea what she was doing. Eventually, she asked me

"What interests you most about women?"

"Well, one – their body and the way they look. And two – their personality."

"That's what I thought. Well, maybe what I'm about to show you can be most helpful for number one…" She smiled so sexily.

At that moment, she pulled her shirt off revealing a light blue bra. She pulled the bra down, letting me see two tender juicy boobs. She turned around and allowed me to unhook the bra and pull it off.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes baby. I do." I replied.

"Lick them."

So I did. For maybe an entire hour. I love tits, and I don't know why. They just seem so juicy and bouncy…

After licking them for a while, She got completely bottomless revealing a hairy pussy just right for a big cock to penetrate.

"Put it in me. Take me now!"

I got right to work.

"(gasp!) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! THIS FEELS GOOD! OOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOOH! MMMMMMMM! AAAAAAAH!"

Her moans just made me go faster.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! OH MY GOD BABY! GO HARDER! DON'T STOP!"

And to finish it off, I spanked her ass and cummed inside.

"OOOOOOH! YEAH SLAP MY ASS HARD! OOOOOH! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUM BABY! I'M GONNA CUM! OH MY GOD! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After we both cummed and were out of breath, we both got cleaned up and headed for bed.

"That was so incredible! I miss doing stuff like that." She said.

"Yeah me too." I agreed. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said.

Before falling asleep, I kissed her tits one last time and then gave her a long kiss on the lips.

And since we were both tired, we didn't wear anything and just slept naked.

It was one fun night I will never forget.

THE END


	3. Girl 3: Brianna Rose & The Threesome

The Sex of My Dreams

Girl 3: Brianna Rose & the Threesome

It was a moonlit night. School had just ended yesterday, and it was my girlfriend's birthday. She was turning 18.

"What did you think of the gift I got you?" I asked.

"I loved it. Thank You!" She replied with Joy.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." I replied.

"I did! But…."

"But what?" I asked.

"There's one last thing I am wanting, and I want it tonight. And I want you there to see it."

"But what about your parents?" I worried.

"They are out of town. They sent me a gift already." She explained.

"Well, that's a relief!" I sighed.

Later on, we had just gotten ready for bed and we were watching a new movie she got for her birthday called _Love At First Sight_. I never heard of it, so she told me what it was about.

It was about a man and woman who love each other, and how they would do anything to keep their love strong.

I really didn't care for it, but it was her night, so I watched it with her anyway.

…

When the movie ended, I asked her what the other present was.

"OH! How could I forget that?!" She said in surprise.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring.

"There she is!" She said full of joy again.

I heard the door open. After a 5 minute talk, the woman and my girlfriend came upstairs. This woman was wearing a shirt and shorts. My girlfriend, Brianna, was wearing a tank top and her PJs, and her glasses. I met her and the night went on.

"This is Sharon. She's a friend of mine from work." She introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself.

"Hi." She responded.

I looked at Brianna.

"So… is this it?" I asked.

"Well, part of it." She answered.

She got up on the bed and started to act all sexual. I knew exactly what she wanted. So I invited her and Sharon to my dick. Brianna got the dick while Sharon got the balls. It was a hell of a time. Eventually they stripped themselves down and did a naked dance in front of the bed. I cummed in minutes.

"Oh My God! You girls are great!" I said.

"Thank You" They Both said.

And that's where things went best. I did Sharon first.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (breathes hard). OOOOOOH MY GOD!"

While Sharon was having fun, Brianna slapped her ass and tasted her tits.

Sharon ended by cumming all over the bed.

Then they switched.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY FUCKING GOD! OOOOOOOOH MY GOD, YOU FEEL SO GOOD IN MY SWEET DELICIOUS PUSSY! YEAH BABY FUCK ME HARDER! OOOOOOOOOOOOH! **FUCK! **

At this point, she is gasping for air. Her sweet delicious tits were bouncing back and forth. It was a sight I would never forget.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOD! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! **YEEES! OH MY GOD! YEEEEEEEEEEAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

As we both cummed at the same time, we knew the climax had been reached.

Brianna was breathing so hard. She was glad the gift worked out, but she also wanted to taste my dick again. But Sharon had to get home, for she had work in the morning.

So Brianna and I did it again. And after It was over…

"Oh my God. That was the best sex I have ever had." She said completely out of breath.

"Well same here. That was really fun! We should do it again soon!"

"I agree". She said.

We both kissed each other goodnight, and we slept naked, hoping it would happen next weekend.


	4. Girl 4: Sarah Wright

The Sex of my Dreams

Ch. 4: Sarah Wright

It was one lonely night when me and my girlfriend where sitting on the couch watching a movie. School had just ended and we both graduated. So me and her decided to celebrate that night by going out to a romantic dinner. We had just gotten back when she popped a movie in and lay down on the couch.

"Come and lay down, baby!" She said.

So I went over and cuddled with her. Apparently, she thought it was amazing, because I noticed she had closed her eyes, like she was in a trance she had always dreamed of. I cuddled with her more and she eventually dozed off.

When she woke up, she looked around. I was where I have been: right behind her on the couch. She looked behind her, and when she saw me, she went to kiss me. After we kissed, the movie went off, and we were so tired, we decided to go upstairs to her room. Her parents were out of town, so that's when she wanted me to come over.

Before I go any further, I have to describe this beautiful woman to you. She was about 18 years old, dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Her name was Sarah. So after we went upstairs, she and I changed into our pajamas and got into bed. We watched another movie before we went to sleep. During the movie, I couldn't stop thinking of her beauty and pleasure. I began to imagine what it would be like to do "it" with her. I guess she was thinking the same thing, because we both looked at each other for a few seconds, then she smiled and ran into the bathroom. I had no idea what was going on. When she came out, she got on top of me and started kissing me like she never had before. Me and her were off to a good start. Then she smiled again, and afterwards looked at me and said:

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes babe." I said.

"Well, good. Because I have wanted to show you something for a very long time…"

She looked at me very sexily, then she pulled off her top, revealing a red bra. Then she unhooked the bra, revealing her D sized tits.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed. "You look even more beautiful without your clothes."

"I thought you would say that… How about now?"

She pulled down her pants and panties revealing a nice hairy pussy.

"Come here, baby. Let me help you with that." I offered.

She came over and got to work immediately. She started by giving me a blowjob. I began to moan, while she started talking dirty.

"Yeahhhh… You like it when I suck your dick, don't you?"

"Hell yeah babe."

She began to stroke it incredibly fast, making me cum all over her face.

She started licking off her face. When her face was cleaned up, I began to suck her tits.

"Yeah, suck them tits, baby! Drink them! Ahhhhhh!"

Afterwards, I got to work on her pussy with some help from my dick.

The second it penetrated, she started to moan.

"OOOOOOOH GOOOOD! OHHH, DAMN YOUR DICK IS SO BIG! OOOOH FUCK! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! MY GOD BABY! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! YEAH, FUCK ME HARD. FUCK ME LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE! AH! AH! AH! AH! **AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOOOOOOO MY GOD! FUCK ME! YEEEEEEEEEEEAH! I'M GONNA CUM! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOD! **_**FUUUUCK!**_**"**

She finally cummed all over me. Then to finish it all, we kissed each other all over.

This was one night of sex we would never forget!


End file.
